


Gallavich One-shots

by Elliotlol



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliotlol/pseuds/Elliotlol
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 6





	1. Are You Listening?

Ian's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare... once again. I've been getting them increasingly after taking my meds but I'm guessing it's a side effect. I wake up dripping in sweat and hyperventilating to the point I wake up my boyfriend Mickey. He sits up and says, "Calm down it is just a dream, just like every night, calm the fuck down." I look at him in shock, he is my boyfriend he is supposed to care if I'm upset. "This happens so much and it's the same dream every time. Every time I have this dream, I see you die Mick. Either that or you leave me." "mmhmm" Is all I hear from Mickey. "Are you even listening to me Mickey." "Am I supposed to be? Look Ian I'm tired ok. I love you but I'm too tired to listen to you rant every time you have this stupid fucking dream." I try to fall back asleep but can't, so I go downstairs and watch tv.

Time skips to 11am

Mickey's POV:

I wake up with no Ian next to me which probably means he is mad at me from last night. Which is crazy because he knows I would never say that to him if I was thinking straight and wasn't tired as hell. I walk downstairs to see Ian making coffee alone in the kitchen which is usual considering how everyone leaves the house early in the morning. "Morin babe. What's wrong you are always there when I wake up." Ian looks at me and says, "Why don't you care that I've been having this nightmare. I care whenever you have yours which isn't very often but still." I look at him and smile "I do care Ian ok. I was just tired last night. I haven't been sleeping much because I've been worried about Mandy. I love you." He smiles and says, "I love you too." and gives me a kiss.


	2. We Talked About This

Mickey's POV:

Ian has been calling me weird ass nicknames lately. It's getting annoying. Don't get me wrong I love Ian... just not the names he calls me. I get shaken out of my thought by footsteps coming down the hallway. I look up and see Ian walking out from our room. "Morning honey. how did you sleep?" Again, with the nicknames. "Good. How did you sleep Gallagher?" "Good. Want some coffee sweetheart?" That's the one that broke me. "Don't call me sweetheart got it Gallagher." "Damn Milkovich what's up your ass? Hopefully, nothing because only my dick should be up there." Damn his smirk is so hot. What am I thinking I'm mad at him. "We talked about this Ian I don't like nicknames, or at least not the cutesy ones. You know you can say other things like how I call you but not the cute ones." "Ok Mick I won't call you any more cute nicknames." he smirks as he says this, and I can't tell what kind of smirk it is. That is until he grabs my waist and pushes me onto my back on the couch.

3rd person POV:

Ian pushes mickey onto the couch by his waist and starts kissing down his neck finding his soft spot and biting down leaving a hickey. He pulls his and Mickey's shirts off and starts kissing down his chest. Mickey starts letting out little moans until they hear Lip say, "Jesus Christ I don't want to see that shit. I doubt anyone else does either, take it to Ian's room jesus." Mickey and Ian both blush and put their shirts back on to watch a movie. Ian kisses Mickey on the cheek and says, "I love you sweetheart."


	3. I Think I Like Rollercoasters Now

Ian's POV:

I have always loved rollercoasters since I was little. It was my favorite part of going to theme parks. My siblings went for the animal shows or food, not me, I went for the rides. I was waiting in line for one of my favorite rollercoasters when I hear two people arguing. I turn around and I see people who look like sibling bickering. The girl was cute, but the boy was hot, and I mean really hot. I hear the boy say "Mandy you know I'm scared of these things. You can't make me go on this thing." "Mickey it'll be fine. Please tell him it will be fine" The girl, Mandy, says to me. "Oh, this one is super fun, I go on it every time I come here. It's one of my favorites. I'll go on it with you if you want."

Mickey's POV:

"Oh, this one is super fun, I go on it every time I come here. It's one of my favorites. I'll go on it with you if you want." Is all the boy says. I don't even know his name, but I can see that he is attractive. "Um... sure whatever your name is." I say back to him wanting to get to know him. I was so distracted I hadn't even realized that Mandy had left me alone with the boy. "Right sorry, my name is Ian. It's nice to meet you... Mickey was it. That's what I heard your, I'm going to assume, sister say." "Yea she is and yes my name is Mickey. It's nice to meet you too Ian." Me and Ian made small talk all the way to the front I didn't realize we were next until Ian was playfully pushing me through the gates. "Fuck I really hate these things." I say nervously. "I'll hold your hand the whole way through, but you owe me a date after." He says with a chuckle. I agree and when we get on and it starts moving, I instantly grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The ride was over sooner than I expected but I was thankful for that. We get off the coaster and go to the food court. We get our food exchange numbers and as we part ways, I look at him and say, "I think I like roller-coasters now."


	4. I Know

Ian's POV:

Mickey Milkovich. I've liked him since he robbed the Kash and Grab the first time. He is cute and a bad boy, which I would never admit I like but I do, the only problem is I'm pretty sure he is homophobic. He grew up in a known homophobe's house. I have been pretending to date his sister Mandy so I can see him. It's amazing going over there, he walks around in his boxers and no shirt. I was laying on the couch watching Captain America Civil War with Mandy when Mickey comes out of his room to get food. I can't help but stare at him as he walks around. "Yo both of you come have a smoke with me." He says putting on a shirt and pants. Mandy pauses the movie and pulls me up from the couch and says, "I'm going to the bathroom. Tell him how you feel while I'm in there please. I know you like him, and I know he feels something for you, so just do it." I nod at her and follow Mickey outside.

3rd person POV:

Mickey and Ian sit on the steps to the Milkovich house sharing a cigarette, Ian staring at Mickey. "I know." Mickey says. Ian looks at him with a confused and shocked look. "What do you know?" "Ian, I know you like me." Ian looks scared now of what is going to happen. "Oh. I um I-" Ian is cut off by Mickey ramming his lips against his. He is shocked at first but kisses back after a few seconds. "I take it you like me too then." Ian says smiling. "Fuck you Gallagher." Mickey replies with a chuckle.


	5. Please

3rd person POV:

Ian was fine the day before. More than fine. He was energetic and bouncing off the walls. Now he was lying motionless in his and Mickey's bed. He had been awake but didn't get up. Mickey was starting to get worried it was almost noon, he's always up before 10:00. That's not the only thing he was worried about. His dad was getting out of jail early. Ian of course didn't know that because he wasn't up and going. Mickey stood at the door of his room watching his boyfriend lay there. He decided to say something. "My dad got out of jail early. Iggy is out getting him right now; they will be back in an hour or so. You need to get up... I can't do this without you. Please Ian." Ian turned to face his boyfriend; he was about to turn away but saw how much Mickey was hurting so he opened his arms. Mickey crawled into Ian's arms where they both fell asleep.

Mickey's POV:

I was sleeping cuddled into Ian when I hear a door slam. I get up immediately knowing it's my dad. I look at Ian and see he is awake; he won't get up if I ask him to so there is no point in asking. I walk out into the living room and my dad askes, "Are you still a queer?" I respond, "Are you still a felon?" I roll my eyes and grab a beer. I sit at the table with Mandy and watch as my dad gets drunker by the hour. An hour and a half later I see Ian. I get up and walk over to him. "Thank you. I love you." "You're welcome. I love you too Mick, but next time just let me stay in bed ok." I kiss him gently and take him back to the table where we hang out with Mandy till it gets dark.


	6. Good Morning

Ian's POV:

I wake up a good hour before Mickey like every morning. This morning is different though. This morning I am very energized. I get out of bed and go to the kitchen. I take out eggs, bacon, and hash browns from the fridge. I start cooking when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I assume it's one of my siblings, so I don't look up and continue with my cooking. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Good morning." I speak. "Don't good morning me. I woke up alone. No boyfriend, no cuddles, no kisses." He says with a pout. I pick him up quickly and put him on the counter, which made him laugh. While he is laughing, I give him a kiss. He kisses back almost immediately. "Is there something burning?" He says now worried. We both look over and see I burnt the bacon.


	7. Coffee

Ian's POV:

Every day this extremely attractive boy comes into the shop. His name is Mickey. He comes in and orders the same thing. At this point I know his order and when to make it because he comes in at the same time every day. I have gotten into the habit of staring at him whenever he is in here so one day my sister gets tired of it and grabs the cup from me after he orders. She writes something on the cup and hands it to Mickey. I'm just going to say it I was disappointed that I couldn't talk to him. That was until I go on my break and check my phone and see a text from a random number.

Unknown: Yo it's Mickey. This is Ian, right? From the coffee shop.

Me: Yes, it is. Although I don't know how you got my number.

Mickey: It was written on my cup.

Me: Oh well that was my sister then. I've been complaining about how I'm to pussy to do it myself.

Mickey: I'm glad she did. There is a reason I come to the same place every day. I'll give you a hint, it's not the coffee.

Me: Well, I am glad she did too. Want to get drinks sometime?

Mickey: I'd love to.


	8. Here's a Flower... Again

Mickey's POV:

I'm a florist at the local flower shop. I was having a great day, gave a couple wedding flower options, helped pick flowers for some ones first date, the normal. That was until I saw him. Ian Gallagher. He comes into the shop every day to purchase one flower to give to me along with a cheesy pickup line. He comes into the shop today and gets a single rose from a bouquet and brings it up to the register. "$1.00 please." I say as he was already holding the dollar up. He looks at me and goes to hand me the flower, "Here is a flower... again. I know you are going to put it back where I got it, but I hope you know I am going to come back every day to give you another one." He says as I take the flower. He turns and walks out of the store.

True to his word he comes back day after day and buys a single flower to give to me. This day was different though. Today I was going to hand the flower back and ask him on a date. As usual he walks into the shop and grabs a single rose. He holds out the rose and a dollar. I take both and as he turns around, I say, "Wait, Ian." I hold the rose out to him and he takes it clearly confused until I say, "Would you like to go on a date with me?" He smiles brightly and answers with an excited "Yes!"


	9. I'm Sorry

Mickey's POV:

Ian is never late coming home and if he is, he calls, not tonight though. I overthink so my immediate assumption is that he is cheating. I stay up until he comes home one night. I get up and put out my smoke and go kiss him I deepen the kiss, but he backs away. I look at him and notice hickeys that are very fresh. "How could you." I say my voice breaking. "I felt like you didn't care Mick. I'm so sorry." He says back trying to kiss me. I back up, "The fact that you feel insecure in our relationship is not my issue. You should have talked to me way before you did this! We are married for god's sake!" I say yelling at him while tears roll down my cheeks. He looks at me crying and says, "I'm sorry. For everything, I'm so sorry. Mick, please forgive me." "Was it my fault? Was it something I did or said? Why was I not good enough for you?" I say balling now. "No, no, no Mickey you are perfect. You are more than enough. It was all my fault, and I'm so sorry." I look at him one last time before turning and walking away. I can hear him calling after me, but I don't care. I need to get away for a bit. I get on the L and go to Milwaukie.

~time skip~

Lip's POV:

I get woken up at 3am from pounding on the door. Me and Tami get up to see who it is. I open the door to see Mickey crying. Tami pulls him into a hug and brings him to the couch. He tells us what happens and askes to spend the night. We say yes and give him a blanket and go back to bed. In the morning I see him awake and thinking. I sit next to him and ask, "You going to forgive him?" He looks up and says, "I love him, I always will. I forgive him but that does not make it hurt any less than it did before." I look at him and say, "Then go talk it out, he still loves you. He always will."

Ian's POV:

I wake up and realize what happened wasn't a dream. I start to cry because I regret everything that I did. I love Mickey with my whole heart. I just hope he still loves me too. I lay in bed until I feel someone staring at me. I look up and see Mickey. He sits down at the foot of the bed and says, "I want to figure this out. I love you but you hurt me. How do I know you won't do it again?" I look at him and say "You don't but I guess you just have to trust me. I am so sorry for what I did. I love you. I do. Please don't leave me." We both start crying again. He looks at me and through his silent tears he says, "I would never leave if I had the choice, but if you do it again, I will leave." I give him a sweet, soft, and passionate kiss and say, "I promise I won't."


	10. Kiss Me

Mickey POV:

I have one rule with the red head Gallagher, no kissing under any circumstances. I knew he didn't like that rule, but I don't care. Or at least I didn't. I never thought of Ian as a boyfriend, I thought of him as a fuck buddy. I never thought I wanted him to be more than that. Until I saw him with someone else. The guy was exceptional looking and looked to be about my age. They were sitting together in a booth at Patsy's, holding hands on the table, sharing a milkshake. I walk over to their table and say, "Hey Gallagher, why'd you leave so early this morning? I was hoping to go another round." Ian stared at me in shock. "I'm sorry who are you?" The boy asked. "I'm Mickey, the guy he fucks, and you are?" "I am Jack, his boyfriend. He told me about you, told me the last time you did that was last week. I think you are lying, mostly because he slept at my place last night. Good try though." Ian sat there, I knew he felt awkward at the situation at hand, I also knew I shouldn't have said anything. Ian stood up, grabbed my arm, and walked outside.

"Why would you say that? You made it clear I was only a fuck to you. Now I have someone who wants to be with me, and isn't afraid to kiss me, but you try to ruin it. What the hell Mickey." I stare at Ian; I knew something was up. I didn't know what it was, but I said, "Kiss me." He looked at me in full shock. "What?" "I said kiss me Gallagher." I say pulling him into a kiss. He kisses back and pulls away to say, "The guy in there is straight, he just agreed to help make you jealous." "Well thanks for giving me that push fire crotch."


	11. Laser Tag

Ian's POV:

I was sitting in bed at 10:30 am waiting for Mickey to wake up. Eventually I got tired of it and kissed his jaw. He moved a little in his sleep, so I kept kissing up his jaw. "It's time to wake up." I whisper in his ear biting a bit down on his earlobe. "No." He says turning to the other side. I smile knowing a way to wake him up. "Ok, I guess I have to go to laser tag alone then." At that he bolts upright. He stands up and starts getting dressed before I could. I got up and quickly got dressed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walk down the stairs and take my meds with the eggs my family left. Mickey walks down the stairs and says, "Good morning." before giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. "What time are we going?" He asks. "As soon as I'm done." I answer giggling at his excitement. "Well then hurry up asshole." I finish my food; grab his hand and we start walking to the arcade.

When we get to the arcade, we walk to the laser tag arena. "Two please." Mickey said holding up two of his fingers. I smile at him as they let us and a few other grab gear. I notice me and Mickey are on separate teams and smirk. 20 minutes into the game there were three people left. Me, Mickey, and some other dude on his team. I was trying to evade his teammate when I run into him. "Hey Gallagher." "Hey Milkovich." We exchange a look, and he grabs the vest I was wearing and pushes me into a wall. He brushes his lips on mine. I lean into him and kiss him back. He kisses me more then pulls back and shoots my target and walks away. "Damn you Milkovich, damn you." I say smiling.


	12. I Think I'm Falling in Love

3rd person POV:

Ian and Mandy were sitting in the Milkovich house hanging out when Mickey walked in and calls out, "Hey babe, hey Mandy." "Hey Mick." They say in unison. As soon as Mickey is in his room Ian lets out a sigh. "Ok, what's up. You are being more weird than normal." Mandy says looking at Ian. "One, nothing is wrong. Two, I am not a weirdo." Ian says glancing at Mickey's door. "You two seriously need to go on a vacation where you can just fuck all day." Mandy says laughing. She grabs his hand and pulls him up from the chair leading him out of the house.

"Alright, what's going on? You looked scared when he was around. Did he hurt you? I swear to god if he hurt you." Mandy starts to say. "No, he didn't hurt me. I'm just, terrified." Ian responds. "Of what?" Ian looked at her, he looked so scared. "I think I'm falling in love with him." "I know, scary isn't it?" Mandy says stopping them and hugging Ian.

They walk back to the house and Mickey is sitting on the couch smoking. "Where'd you guys go?" Mickey asks. "Just went on a walk." Mandy says going to her room." Ian sits down next to Mickey and leans his head against his shoulder. "What's up? You ok?" Mickey asks. "I need to tell you something." Ian responds. "What's up Ian?" "I think I'm in love with you, Mickey Milkovich." Mickey smiles. "I'm in love with you too Ian Gallagher." He leans in and gently kisses Ian; Ian of course kisses him back.


	13. You're Jealous

3rd person POV:

Ian lived on the north side with his best friend Daniel. They had lived together for a year and knew each other's families. Lots of people thought they were together, but Ian was with a closeted Mickey Milkovich. It was a regular afternoon, Ian and Daniel were sitting on the couch channel surfing when they hear a knock on the door. "Your turn." They say in unison. They groan and put their hands out for rock, paper, scissors. Ian won. Daniel stood up and opened the door.

"Oh, hey Mickey." He spoke. "Hey Daniel. Ian here?" Mickey asked. "Yea he's on the couch. Yo Ian I'm going to get some food." "Alright." Ian yelled. Mickey slowly walks over to the couch and wraps his arms around Ian from behind. "Hey baby." Ian says. "Hey." Mickey sits down next to him and cuddles into his chest. "So, your handsome friend texted me yesterday. Told me you told him about us." Mickey said suddenly. "Daniel? Yea, I told him. Only because I knew he wouldn't care though." Ian replies. "So, you think he's handsome?" Mickey says jealous. "I mean, I guess?" Ian questioned. "I just don't seethe need in telling anyone yet." Mickey said quickly. "Oh my god you're jealous." Ian said. "What? No. I don't get jealous." Mickey said as Ian's phone started to ring. "You are totally jealous." Ian said laughing. "I am not- answer it." Mickey said looking at Ian's phone. Ian laughed and answered his phone and gave two food orders. "I think you are cute when you are jealous." Ian said when he hung up. "I am not jealous." Mickey replied. "Of course, you aren't Mick." Ian said pulling Mickey closer and kissing his head.


End file.
